


i'd be a punk if my mom would let me

by evilstheater



Category: Mr. Driller (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, idk what else to tag this, shawtys like a melody in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: ataru finds it easier to write out his emotions, rather than speaking themso why is writing so hard?
Relationships: Ataru Hori/George
Kudos: 6





	i'd be a punk if my mom would let me

_ To George, _

_ I had this note planned out for the longest time. You know I am with speaking, I’m not the best, and I find it that writing happens to be easier. I know this may be sudden, or maybe not, but I lov… _

Ataru stared at the words underneath him. He wasn’t sure if this was something he was willing to confess, if ever. He was all torn up on the inside, his emotions taking turns, the butterflies in his stomach were ready to burst. He didn’t know if he could take the emotions, any of this, but if he stayed silent he’d never be able to escape.

He lifted up his pencil again.

_...I love you. I know, it’s dumb. You probably know already. I’m not the most subtle person on the planet. I pondered writing this for awhile, but the way my mind revolves around you right now, I can’t ignore it. I can’t ignore these feelings. _

“Hey, kiddo?” Masuyo’s voice called out from the door. He quickly turned the note over.

“Yes, mom?” he replied, trying to look completely oblivious to anything he could have been doing.

She came over and set down a bag on his desk, along with a drink. He didn’t have fast food often (not out of not being able to afford it, he just didn’t like it), but his mother was out shopping all day. She ruffled his hair, giving it a playful pat after.

“Your hair will always confuse me… but if that’s how you want it styled, I won’t complain. I love you, kiddo,” she said lovingly. She walked out of the room, leaving Ataru all alone.

He pulled out the paper and continued to write.

_ You’ve just… been so supportive to me. When I came out to you, you told me I’d always be Ataru. When I came out as bisexual, you did too. You’ve been here after each fight with dad, you’ve been there when I wasn’t upset, you’ve been here regardless of the time. I don’t want to ruin things between us, but I can’t help being in love with you. _

He took a moment to think about all the things George was to him. From trading scarves when they were in middle school, going to each school event together, choosing their classes so they’d be together, and so much more. He thought about George’s pretty smile, and how he couldn’t stop smiling when they were together. He thought of the way he sung to his pets when he was feeding them. He thought of the way that he was so optimistic, despite all the wrong cards being handed to him.

Ataru noticed the room was getting warmer.

Shit, he really was in love.

He kept writing, hoping the feeling in his heart would go away.

_ I don’t expect you to love me back. I’m not a good person, I don’t think. But when I’m around you, for a brief moment, I think I can see all the things you see in me. I wish you could see how I see you, because I think you’re the best person on this planet. I should stop writing, unless you want an essay on all of my feelings about you. _

_ I love you, and thank you for being there. I hope we’ll be friends until the end of time. _

  * _Ataru._



He took a moment to read the note over. He held it in his hands, and considered crushing it up and throwing it away. He couldn’t imagine giving this to George, and think everything would be fine after. But he couldn’t crush the note so easily; he felt his own words taunting him, just begging to be sent to his crush.

He looked at the bag of fast food. It was probably cold by now. Not that his anxiety allowed him to eat at the moment, anyway.

He grabbed an envelope and folded the note up, slipping it inside. He left the paper on his desk, unsure what to do with it now. It would be a few days before he could give it to George, giving him enough time to reconsider if he felt like it.

He wondered if he was going crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to benji the only other georgeataru fan out there lets fucking gooo


End file.
